Talk:Protective Bond
Should we add a note about the very popular "105/85/55er" builds (if you know what I mean)? --Tetris L 21:22, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :Today's update changed Protective Bond so that this build doesn't work anymore. Ehe energy cost for reducing damage will stay at 3, so it can't be used effectively with this build anymore - you won't have any energy left to do damage. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:31, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) Should we add a note that, even though we can't prove it, at rank 17 the energy drain is most likely 3? The reason we can't prove it is because we can never tell whether the +1 bonus triggers. However, I'm probably not the only one who recasted Protective Bond at 16 with +1 offhand for more than 20 times trying to get the drain down to 2. Statistically speaking, the probablity of the +1 never trigger in all those attempts is extremely unlikely. No hard proof, but something like 99.9999% certain. -PanSola 03:43, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :No one has ever reported the linear interpolation using 0 and 15 to not work at 17 (by extending it to extrapolate). --Fyren 15:41, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::Eh, maybe because it's not exactly linear so most people don't use linear inter/extra-polation on it? Generally speaking. -PanSola 15:50, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::Blah, looks like interpolation using 0 and 12 does work, while 15 doesn't. I always kinda expected there is a diminishing return in place so never paid attention to this property. So why does the website use green number ranges from 0~15 as opposed to 0~12? -PanSola 16:07, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::::What? Interpolation with 0 and 15 works, 0 and 12 doesn't. And we do use 0...12 as our ranges. (This is because we started before ANet ever used 0...15 in patch notes and 0...12 is used in game.) --Fyren 16:25, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Um, maybe the progression table for the sever skills I checked were wrong then? Empathy's duration can be interpolated between 0~12 but not 0~15. I checked several other random skills using the progression table in their articles, and 0~12 seem to consistently work... o_O""" -PanSola 16:56, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Blah nevermind, I must've typed some number wrong into the spreadsheet earlier... -PanSola 16:59, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ---- This is my new favourite spell ^_^ 195.137.4.228 10:03, 13 January 2006 (UTC) I suppose that with the new Dwayna Statues in Factions it is possible to get the energy drain to -2... not in UW though Wouldn't it still be possible to use this for a 55 monk if combined with mending(at at least 13 healing prayers) and watchful spirit? I dont see any reason that it would not work.--Coloneh 23:07, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :No, the energy drain is too much. No matter what level of Protection Prayers, it will take 3 energy for every hit (except at 18, which is very difficult to attain, and impossible in the UW). Even with Balth's spirit and Essence Bond, you will be losing one energy every hit and unless they are hitting you only once every 3 seconds in total, you will be losing energy until you die. --Vortexsam 23:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::I know you would constantly lose energy but you will only take 3 damgae from attacks or 2 damage if you can also equip a -20 weapon. You will just have zero energy and 6 health regeneration. I think it would work like Holy Wrath you wouldnt get negative energy you would just have zero energy while in battle. Also you would not need the Totem Axe as all enchantments would be maintained.--Coloneh 15:58, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::As the description says, this ends if you can't pay the energy. This doesn't work like holy wrath. --Fyren 16:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Well there goes my build idea. Im going to try it anyways though.--Coloneh 20:02, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ---- I've tried using this as a bonder with life bond and essence bond on the ally, and balthz spirit on myself with moderate success. Not sure, but if life bond triggers first, then you would need the inital damage to be >48 (for a lvl 20 with no mods) for prot bond to cause the energy loss. In this case, the ratio of lesser damage to greater damage would determine net energy gain or loss. : Indeed, check out Mo/Me Tank Bonder and it's talk page :o) --JP 13:20, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Energy Loss Mr Anonymous, same deal, I believe a screenshot is needed to substantiate this claim that Prot Bond's energy loss can be divided. Removing the note until one can be provided. Entropy 06:42, 30 December 2006 (CST) +Spirit Bond? COULD you cast this, use spirit bond and prot spirit, take this off once you've been hit 10 times (50% health) and maintain spirit bond? Is that possible. Sorry, havent tried it out since nerf ^ ^ :what? spirit bond ends after 10 hits, so you want to take this off when spirit bond ends? that just sounds like a suicide build.--Coloneh RIP 19:24, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::I think hes talking about 10 procs of Prot Bond, not Spirit Bond. Ubermancer 09:52, 19 January 2007 (CST) Viable Use Is there a viable use of this nerfed-to-death skill? If so, I would like to see the build. The only think I can think of is a E/Mo with nothing but attribute points in Energy Storage and Protection Prayers (good for about 25 hits). And maybe a Necro battery nearby too. Hum, maybe the healing Monk on the group could be Mo/N. Might as well have the tank be W/R, then you can drop a Symbiosis spirit too. Now that would be an, um, interesting team build. Still looking for a "viable" use though. Queen Schmuck 02:37, 29 January 2007 (CST)